burgergeemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris Townsend
History Born on Planet Icirion, a planet inhabited by humans outside of Federation territory, Morris Townsend, brother of the weapons scientist Nicolas Townsend, was a normal man with a normal life until the age of 23. Before that time he was a bodybuilder. At the age of 23, Townsend decided to become a Bounty Hunter because of a certain incident that happened on his home planet. 26 years after the incident, Townsend joined a Federation unit called the Ganton Unit, led by Michelle Ganton. To much of Townsend's dismay, the unit was more of a group of bounty hunters and other Federation operatives that took orders from the same person (Michelle Ganton), but still all usually work solo. It's rare for the unit to have a mission that requires teamwork. It seems Townsend joined the unit because he planned something that requires a few skilled people on his side. It's still uncertain what that exactly is. He is still with the unit until this day. Townsend is still to this date in the Business, making him a very skilled and experienced hunter even despite his age. His Kill Record is above the average hunter thanks to his long time as hunter and to the fact that he usually just kills his fugitives rather than keeping them alive. All the missions he accepts come only from the Galactic Federation. Weapon Weapon History The Hard Driver, invented by Professor Nicolas Townsend, is a giant metal blade with many computer capabilities. The version Morris uses is it's prototype. Nicolas was requested by High Command to make a new weapon for the Federation Army. The result was a metal blade with computer capabilities which Nicolas named the Hard Driver. The invention was dubbed a failure however, because the metal blade was far too heavy for the average GF soldier, making it unpractical for war capabilities. High Command refused to mass produce the Hard Driver for this fatal flaw. After Nicolas's brother Morris heard about his brother's invention, he asked if he could have the prototype of the blade. Nicolas decided to give the blade to Morris. Morris, being a bodybuilder, was strong enough to carry the blade around and making it useful in battle. The Hard Driver is Morris's main weapon ever since he became a bounty hunter and he has never considered replacing it with a different weapon. Weapon Abilities The Hard Driver is capable of folding in to a suitcase-like object, making it easier to carry around outside of battle. In it's blade form, the Hard Driver activates a plasma energy around the edge of the blade. With this, the blade is much stronger and is capable of cutting through most metals and armour. The Hard Driver mostly stands out for it's computer capabilities. The Hard Driver has a CPU inside the blade and a small input device close to the handle of the blade. It is possible to download complete maps of many areas with the touch of a few buttons on the input device. It is also able to scan enemies and is even able to download upgrades for the weapon to make it more suitable against certain enemies. The blade can also create a protective shield around the user which lasts for about 15 seconds. After those 15 seconds, it will atleast take 1 minute before it can be used again. While the shield is very strong, it can still break if a very strong blow is used to attack the user while holding up the shield. Should this happen, it will take at least 7 minutes before it can be used again. The shield ability is a vital ability to anyone using the Hard Driver because dodging enemy attacks with the blade is very difficult, even for people who have hardly any trouble wielding it. Appearance and Personality Morris is a rather large muscled and slightly tanned man. He has black hair that is starting to get a little grey and has a small black beard. He wears a long brown coat. Morris is mostly only interested in completing his own goals and tends to ignore things that don't interest him. He is interested in finding the truth and logic behind things. He always thinks things aren't as simple as they seem to be, even outside of missions. In his youth he enjoyed bodybuilding, but now he is rarely working out. He is mainly busy with bounty hunting and occasionaly goes out for a drink at a local bar after a mission. Category:Player Controlled Characters